All Fired Up/Transcript
The episode starts with Doug entering home with his firefighter helmet, all covered in black. Doug: "Honies! I'm hooome!" Dalmatian pups:"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" Dawkins: "Hello, Doug." Pups chant tr Doug: "Hahaha!... So, I got news! Turns out tomorrow is take-your-kids-to-work day!" The pups blink twice. Doug: "Who wants to come to work with your ol' Dad?" Dalmatian pups: "Me! Me! Me! Me!" Dylan: "Hmm. Firehouse full of fur, or stay home on my own. Yeah, no-brainer. Uh, try to keep it down on your way out in the morning. I plan to sleep in on Dylan-Day!" Doug: "Okay, okay, okay! I-I-I, I-I obviously didn't think this through. Uhuh, well, uh, the thing is, my sweet, spotty guys... Uh... Uhah, what I meant to say was, uhhh, there is only room in the firetruck for one. *inhale* Pups: "Awwww!" Diesel: "I choose front seat on the firetruck!" Delgado: "Backseat backseat!" Dizzy: "Hey!" Dee Dee: "Not fair!" Dorothy: "YIP!" Dalmatian pups: "Awww! I wanted to go! Whyyy?" Doug: "And that pups... name... begins with a D.... It's a dog.... One of my honies!" Dalmatian pups: "Daaaad!" Doug: "Okay, okay. It's... It's... D-Dolly!" Dalmatian pups: "Awwww..." Dolly: ''-gasp, small laughter-'' Dawkins: "Feeling disappointment?" Dolly: "Finally! I get to see you in action! Can I be your sidekick?" Doug: "Sidekick?" Dolly: "Yeah! Every action hero has one." Pups: "Action hero? Sidekick? Awwwww!" Doug: "Awww. Consolation hugs for the rest?" Dalmatian pups: "Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug!" Dolly: "This is gonna be the most action-packed day of my life!" Doug: ''-yawn- "Let's the road, Dolly!"'' Dolly eagerly shows up with a blue aviator hat, firefighter boots, and a firefighter cape. Her official firefighter costume. She wears a confident grin on her face. She is trying to descend the staircase heroically but trips and falls. Dolly: "Hyughhh, uff! Iff! Ugh, ow! Oof..." Doug: "I didn't mean literally." Dolly: "You'll teach me all your sweet action hero moves! Right Dad?" Doug: "Yeahhhh, no. But I'll happily teach you all there is to know about fire hose maintenance." Dolly: "About what, now?" Doug: "So, Dolly, this is the fire station. And one of the most important things that you'll learn to do today is to keep the station clean and tidy." Dolly gazes in awe at the fire pole that firefighters slide down for emergencies. She about to try to climb it when she hears Doug's voice in the distance. She follows and then is distracted by the hanger of firefighter coats and helmets. Doug: "The choice that I have is making sure that everyone-" (fades into background) Dolly scans the portraits and biographies of many brave firefighters and many of their profiles. Doug's helmet stands next to the profiles. Dolly smiles and stares at her reflection the helmet gives. She follows Doug again and takes some interest in another red, large firefighting device. Doug: "It comes all the way from Japan. And we roll it while-" (fades in background) Dolly places a paw on the glass shield covering the device. Dolly: ''-gasp in awe-'' Doug: "Ahem. Dolly, meet Captain Walker!" Captain Walker appears to be a silhouette standing in a heroic pose from below. Gold light shines in the background for that heroic feel. She as a shadow walks down the stairs and Dolly eagerly anticipates her identity. She takes off her helmet only to be revealed a boring, seemingly middle-aged worker woman. Dolly: "Huh..." The reality is that Dolly is in a room filled with hardly anything but telephone calls, the quiet murmuring of workers, and dull, boring businessmen. Dolly: "Uh, Dad? What's not happening?" Captain Walker: "I am relived, I mean *clears throat* so sorry to see no one brought their children. (sarcastically) Oh, how cute. A puppy. And wearing a costume, no less?" Dolly: "Hi Captain! I'm Dolly. I am way stoked... ''RrrrROWruffrrr...'' Captain Walker: "Puppy. Fetch." Dolly: "She wants me to fetch her trash?" Doug: "Doing what the Captain asks is pretty important! I know I could count on you, Dolly." Dolly: "Okay!..." Captain Walker opens the document screen from her computer. Doug assists. Captain Walker: "And now for my personal favorite, multi-incident rescues." Dylan: "Ahhhh... Dylan-Day!.... No chores, no noise, no... Pups!? Ow! Oof! Dow!" Dylan gets hit by a beach ball, a shoe, and a bone during the puppy fiasco. Dalmatian pup: "Wheeee!" Dylan: "Ughhhh!" Delgado: "Nrowwww!" (imitating warplane) Dylan: "Achoo! Huh?" Dolly: "Uhhh..." Doug: "Rock star fetching, Dolly! Now how about my clicking?" Dolly: "Dad, seriously? What about the trampoline? And the ladder? And what time does the bell go off so we can put out a real fire!?" Doug: "Yeah. We, we usually hope that doesn't go off." Dolly: "What?" Doug: "Well, real fires are, I dunno, kinda... dangerous." Dolly: "But Dad! I thought you did cool stuff all day! This...." A group of the dull, boring workers are seen just watching the presentation. One man even dumbly picks his nose. Dolly: "Ain't that." Doug: "But I thought you were pysched to share in my world!... *puppy eyes* ''-whimper-"'' Dolly: "Awww! D-don't feel bad, Dad! ' Um, cause... I'm about to rock your world!" Music is cued. A moving hypnotizing screen appears. Doug: "With an 80's soundtrack?" Action. Dolly slams Doug's helmet on him and ties a firefighter cape around him. Dolly bounces across the desks, causing the men to run after her. Men: "Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!" Dolly runs in the direction to the right. Men: (murmuring, exclaiming at Dolly.) Dolly runs the other direction to the left. Men: (murmuring, exclaiming at Dolly.) Doug tries to chase after her but trips on his cape. Doug: "Whoaaa!" Dolly is seen tempting the firefighters to climb a ladder to catch her and slides down the pole. She startles the firefighters from behind, pretending to be the fire alarm by howling. Dolly: "Aaarrooooo!" Two sides of red and blue connect a portrait of Dolly's face. The firefighters chase her as she leaps through an obstacle pattern of helmets. Dolly: "Yip! Arf! Arf!" Dolly is seen through red and blue abstract art carrying a firefighting supply and leaping from truck to truck. Firefighters: "Get back here!" Doug accidentally flies his cape into his face. He hears the shouting and stomping of the firefighters. Doug: "Hmm? Arrf??" Abstract art seen again. Dolly is spraying the firefighters and the fourth wall with the fire house. She acts as if she were in an action-packed movie. She is jumping on the trampoline, still having the supply. She is taunting the firefighters as they also bounce on the trampoline. Firefighters: (shouting at Dolly) Dolly: "Hahaha!" Firefighters: (shouting at Dolly) The firefighters all fall into one firefighter pile, Doug included. Doug: "Uff!" Dolly lands on top of them, giving a howl of triumph. Dolly: "Aarrooooooooh!" Dylan: "Achoo! Achoo! Ha-choo! Okay, that is it! I will be in my tree house. Try not to set the house on fire or anything." Dolly: "Nailed it, you legends! WOOHOOO(downfall)uhhhh... Huh? They overdosed on Dolly." Dylan is in his tree house. He is checking his spots. Dylan: "Ahhh.. Spotless. -sigh- Let's see, let's see. Right here. Hahhh... *sniff sniff sniff* Ha-choo! Ha-choo! First my nose, then my eyes, and now my ears! Maybe I just need some air... Hyuh-dow!" Dolly: (unenthusiastic) "Firetrucks must be equipped with respirators, nozzle attachments, a hydrant wrench a skate broke ladder. And now let's move on. -yawn- To multi-incident rescues." Dylan: "Ha-chyu! Ha-chyu! My eyes are playing tricks on me. -gasp- They say vision is the first thing to go." He sees Asian cat Constantin and his Asian friend who is playing the mandolin. The cats are meowing in background. Dylan: "Ah-ha! Making sense now it was my old cat allergy all along." One Asian female cat is watching koi fish in the pond, her cat instincts kicking in. Two cats are playing Chinese checkers. All of them are wearing gowns and the background is Asian themed. Constantin: "Dylan, the music of Meow Meow Kitty Moto is not to be sneezed at." Dylan: "This is real? Are you wearing a dress?" Constantin: "Just keep your snot off the sashimi." Dylan: "Hachoo! Ughughugh..." Two female cats stare at him in contempt while playing with hanging bird origami. One cat licks its paw. Dylan: "Ugh, ohh." He knocks over the telescope where it's lens connect straight with the sunlight. This intense ray is shot directly at one of the origami birds, setting it on fire. Female Asian cats: "Aughhh! Meowww!" Constantin: "Ugh! Meow!" Meow Meow Moto: "Meowww!" Constantin: "Hmm, umph! Would you get me down from here!?" Dylan: "Oh, I just sneezed on one piece of sashimi. Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" A fire-engulfed origami bird flies through directly at him and then turns to dust. Dylan: "Ahh! I think I set the house on fire!" The fire bell rings and shows where the fire is at on the map of Camden Town. Dolly: Finally! A real fire! On... Ahhh! Dad! Wake up! Doug: "Hmm? Wha? Arrf? Dolly? Dolly: Dad! Fire! On Dalmatian Street! Doug: "We need to wake up the crew. Ruff ruff ruff ruff! Arooooooo!" Captain Walker: "At your stations everybody! Uniform on! Ready to trot!" All firefighters put their gloves, boots, and helmets on, ready to roll. A dramatic stance of the crew features them. Dolly: "Okay, I get it now. You guys study up so you're always super prepped! Dad, I'm sorry. Let me help. Respirators. Nozzle attachments. Escape rope ladder. Hydrant trench! Fire hose checked." Firefighter men: "Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!" Dolly: "Open garage door." Doug: "Aroo-woo, woo, woo, woo!" Doug & Dolly: "Woo, woo, woo woo!" Doug: "Well, you got your fire." Dolly: "Dog can get get too much action, Dad." Doug: "Me and my guys are trained to the max, Dolly! We got this!" Doug & Dolly: "Woo, woo! Awoo-woo!" They arrive at where the fire is. Doug: Arrf? Dolly: "Huh?" Cats: "Meow! Meoww! Meow!" Doug: "Cat on a blunder." Dolly: "Cat on a fence." Doug: "Cat in a box." Dylan: "Achoo!" Dolly: "Dylan in a tree?" Doug: "It's a multi-incident rescue! Dolly, make life back at the station." Dolly seizes this as an opportunity to liven things up at the fire station again. She grabs the fire hose and hands it to Captain Walker. Dolly: "Rrruff! Ruff ruff ruff!" The firefighters point for any suspects and victims. Dolly: "Arf! Ruff. Arf arf! Arf!" Dolly leads the firemen against the stones in the same pattern of the helmets. 80's soundtrack is played again. Doug and Dolly push the ladder to Dylan. Dylan: "Ah, ah, oh! Meow!" Cats: "Meow! Meow! Meow!" The firefighters rescue the cats. Doug and Dylan climb up the ladder and lift Dylan down from the tree house. Dylan: "Za-choo! (sickly) My heroes." Doug: "Ohhhh, heeheehee!" Dolly: "My hero. Look. Fire!" Doug: ''-gasp-'' Dolly meant to spray the fiery origami bird but accidentally sprays Captain Walker. Captain Walker: "I hate bring-your-kids-to-work day." Doug: ''-gulp-'' Dolly: "Oops." Category:Transcript Category:A to Z